


the sound of longing.

by 333333333



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Hornet gets introspective, Monologue, hornet and ghost sit on the pier and go stargazing in dirtmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333333333/pseuds/333333333
Summary: Hornet reflects on the dead kingdom below. She reflects on her past, on her sibling sitting with her here, under the starlight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	the sound of longing.

They used to call me many things.

I had many titles.

Sentinel.

Princess of Spiders.

Child of the Beast.

The Daughter of Hallownest.

The one appointed to care for

To preserve and sustain

a kingdom long dead.

I miss it.

I miss when there was a semblance of life.

It's better to let dead things lie, I think.

I have since moved on from

That cicada shell of a world. 

A place emptied out. Brittle.

Unhallowed. 

I’ve moved on.

I’ve moved on.

I’ve moved on.

Hornet sat quietly with Ghost, on the end of the pier over the acid lake.

Ghost looked up at Hornet.

You couldn’t tell, from their expressionless mask

But they were concerned.

She had fallen quiet.

Fallen silent.

Quiet like the kingdom, 

Silent in the western reaches

In the verdant forests of Unn.

Silent, save for the turbulescent bubbling

Of the acid lake not too far below. 

Hornet stood up.

She took her nail in claw.

Strapped it to her back. 

Back down towards the shore, back along the pier. 

I don’t wish to linger here any longer, sibling. 

This place, this world, its

been preserved thanks to you,

It breathes with life anew.

But this place,

A terrible scar is left in its heart,

And its weight bears down on me too. 

The scars of this kingdom wrap round my shell.

The scars on this kingdom wrap round my heart. 

Ghost said nothing. 

They looked down at the waters of the lake. 

They stood up and followed Hornet, steps tapping light on the metal walkway.

Though they couldnt speak,

They too understood

The weight the dead carry.

The siblings departed as 

night fell, in the eastern reaches.

In the verdant jungles of Unn. 

Hornet looked up, into the clarity above Dirtmouth. 

Stars shimmering far above,

Gemstones in a cavern roof. 

There’s a whole world above us.

A whole world beyond this one,

she thought.

How strange, is it,

To find comfort in the unfamiliar. 

How strange to find hope in it.

She took a deep breath.

Exhale. 

She looked over at Ghost.

This fervent foe in combat,

A destroyer of kings,

A devourer of gods,

Simply sitting with her here, awash in the starlight.

How small they are.

What could they have been, 

in a world without such circumstances? 

Without the burdens of the world?

Ghost stared up at the glimmering stars. 

We can build something new,

She thought.

We can find a new world,

Build a new home,

where they can be a child as they never could.

A refuge for us. 

We’ll build a new place to heal.


End file.
